Siento
by Kopi-chan
Summary: AU “I'll do it.” He said in a wavering whisper, his finger shook as he touched the trigger. Her eyes widened as she touched his hand “But...that's a toy gun” she said softly. SasuHina R
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not owned by me._

_**Pairing: **Sasuke/Hinata_

_**Summery:**"I'll do it." He said in a wavering whisper, his finger shook as he touched the trigger. Her eyes widened as she touched his hand "But...that's a toy gun" she said softly._

**S i e n t o**

**Prologue**

_Age: 6 _

_Tick_

Once more Sasuke took on the task of counting the repulsive pink hearts that littered the walls of his classroom. Repulsive because a small boy such as himself couldn't stand the obnoxious color much less in a form of a _heart, _an even more disgusting shape to a six year old boy. Sasuke stared sullenly at the hearts, as he swung his legs with anxiety. His small hands gripped the plastic red chair he was forced to sit in.

_Tock_

A quick glance at the clock showed him that there were only 10 minutes left for recess. A heavy feeling settled itself at the pit of his stomach when he realize that there wouldn't be enough time to play. There wouldn't be enough time to play with Hinata, a flustered feeling took hold of him when that thought occurred.

"Sasuke, you can leave now!"

A cheerful voice made his thoughts come to a complete stop as he warily eyed his teacher, Murasaki-sensei. "Don't believe me?" She said in a haughty tone as she wagged a finger at Sasuke.

"Then want to stay in time out until recess is over?" Murasaki-sensei said with a smile bubbling to the surface.

Sasuke's face contorted into fright as he quickly bounded off the chair with enough force to knock it over. As Sasuke made quick work to open the heavy doors to the outside world he turned to his teacher with a tongue fully out as a parting gift. Before the teacher could haul him over to the dreaded red chair, the door slammed with enough force to seal him away from the classroom and the fuming Murasaki-sensei.

"That boy!" An incredulous tone can be heard

"Who?" Another teacher joined the classroom carefully placing the newly made artwork from 'craft time' on the a table.

"Sasuke Hyuuga Of course, Saori-san!" Murusaki replied as she quickly helped put the artwork on the wall with a few well place staples to secure it.

"Again? What he do this time to Hinata?" The teacher said with a small grin upon her face as she admired the different splashes and strokes that covered colorful pieces of papers. It can be said that the teachers were used to the trouble that Sasuke caused to Hinata. Trouble being tripping, hair pulling, gum stuck in hair etc.

"He practically gave her a bald spot from pulling on her hair!"

Seems like hair pulling was a favorite form of torture that Sasuke liked to use.

Saori gave a small laugh as she quickly stole the stapler from the other teacher to ensure that Murasaki didn't staple _herself_ to the artwork, the way she carried out her anger upon the poor inanimate object ensured that someone would get hurt.

"I don't know what to do anymore! Time-out has no effect upon that...that...ugh!." She quickly sat down on the red circular tables that adorned the kindergarten room as she tried to come up with a word to describe Sasuke. No words came to mind that could possibly describe the havoc that ensues when Sasuke is within range.

"Makes it hard to believe that they are sibling with the way he treats her. Not even my own brother treated me that way, and he can be a bit of an...ass." Murasaki felt her anger simmer away as she recounted her mischievous brother. Memories, memories...

"Well you do know that they aren't even related right?" Saori said as she took a quick glance at her companion.

"Your kidding!" She urged the other teacher to keep going to satisfy her curiosity.

"Surely you can see that they look so different from one another." She scoffed a little as she scolded her scatter-brained companion.

"It never really occurred to me..." She said in a quiet tone as a pensive look took over her face. Murasaki stared at the wall filled with the artwork, the feeling that sprang in her heart as she saw the splashes of colors, clearly made by the innocence of children, was indescribable.

"But it explains a lot."

"Explains what?" Saori carefully watched the emotions that openly washed across her fellow teacher, a small frown mirroring her companion.

"Well...the way he bully's her kinda resembles a boy...with a crush." She quickly got off the circular table and carefully stared at Saori.

"You think that too?" Saori answered her colleague with a thoughtful tone.

"Wha-"

A faint scream interrupted the pair as the teachers quickly glanced each other before they bolted towards the heavy doors.

Murasaki felt her heart jump as she saw Hinata laying on the ground, face contorting with pain. Hinata's chin quivered as fresh tears left their mark on her rosy cheeks. When Saori came to scoop her up, angry red marks mingled with a thin layer of dust coated her knees. Saori cooed to the crying girl hoping to sooth the small pain she was experiencing.

While Saori comforted Hinata, Murasaki quickly turned a warning look towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Anger seem to cloud her judgment as she quickly knelt down to his level. Sasuke quickly turned away, Murasaki feeling fed up with Sasuke's attitude gripped his shoulder as she questioned him.

"What did you do this time!"

"She...She doesn't want to play...with me." He said, Murasaki could feel the small tremors that shook his small frame. She lessened her grip and gently made him turn to face her. Large tears slowly made their way down his cheeks, as he kept a tight grip on his shirt. His small hand furiously re-gripped the material, as if his hand kept attempting to get the heavy material of his shirt off his chest. Sasuke tightly shut his eyes as his teacher wiped a few stray tears. Feeling the coldness of her hands upon his scalding hot cheek reduced his shaking, as he tried to gasp in any air for his starved lungs.

"She doesn't want to play...and I pushed her!" He said as his voice quivered. A little boy such as himself couldn't understand the heaviness he was feeling in his chest. The unbridled emotions that seemed to constrict his throat _frightened _him, the thought of Hinata not wanting to play with him made him shake with a coldness that seeped through his body. It _scared _him how he couldn't breath, that no matter how deeply he gasped, his little lungs didn't seem to reserve enough oxygen to stop this _pain_ he was feeling.

"She won't play."

"It's okay Sasuke."

"She won't play!"

"Shh...don't be sad."

"She won't play..._with me_."

Sasuke tried frantically to stretch out the material of his shirt, hoping that the heaviness he was feeling that pressed down on his chest would be alleviated.

Each tear that escaped Hinata's pearl like eyes made his chest feel like his heart might just...burst.

* * *

This is just a sample, want me to continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata

Summery: "_I'll do it." He said in a wavering whisper, his finger shook as he touched the trigger. Her eyes widened as she touched his hand "But... that's a toy gun" she said softly._

**Authors Note: **Please try to read the _whole_ chapter

S i e n t o

Age: 8

_Perhaps the word 'grim' could describe it._

_The hospital room radiated a dreadful feeling as Hiashi entered. Perhaps the feeling came from the unnaturally clean smell or the way the curtains were drawn giving an isolated feeling. Even the walls felt like they were painted with dread rather than the horrid egg-shell white. _

_Maybe this apprehension came from the stillness of a child._

_Cautiously Hiashi sat himself on the hospital bed, the slight flutter of his eyelashes was the only sign given to Hiashi that the boy knew of his presence. _

_Sasuke stared vacantly out the window as he touched the small wound that marred his face. __He had told the doctor that he didn't want a band-aid for the small injury inflicted upon his pale cheek. He marveled slightly at the crusted blood that edged his wound, quietly wondering when it will heal. _

"_Does it hurt?" Hiashi asked as he took a quick glance at the deathly pale boy. The young boy brought the hem of his sheet closer to his chin when the man spoke, yet did not allow his tiny fingers to stop their groping. _

"_A little." Sasuke replied in a small voice, not understanding why this grown-up was here._

_Hiashi quickly looked around before he voiced his question._

"_Do you know that they're dead?" Hiashi said, being blunt, because when you are around a child, it is best to not skirt around the true subject. _

"_..."_

_Hiashi wondered whether Sasuke only thought that the car crash was a horrible dream. Whether death even entered this little boy's mind when his family was mentioned. Hiashi didn't know if the boy even knew what death was but before Hiashi could question the child a tiny voice interrupted his thoughts._

"_Home. I wanna go home." Sasuke said _

_Hiashi once more looked at him and even though he was a man of sternness, it ebbed away when a child was in pain. So a little compassion filtered through when he strained to smile at the little boy. _

"_You will begin to live at my house." Hiashi said as he quickly got up. Even a man such as himself can not bear to tell a child that the people he has known all his life were dead much less tell a child that he will no longer be living in the place he once called home. _

"_I wanna go home." Sasuke said a whine seemed to build up in his voice and Hiashi gave him a hard look. _

"_You will be lonely." _

_Sasuke stared at this man as his feeble mind tried to understand what "lonely" meant. _

"_Lonely... I will be lonely?" Sasuke asked as he gripped the white sheets, a small prod at his wound and a certain pain filled his body._

"_Yes, you will be lonely."_

_As he heard the man say it, Sasuke felt his throat constrict and his lips trembled slightly. His mind feebly tried to grasp the meaning of this word but each attempt left him with nothing to grip. His gentle prodding soon turned more vicious as he thought. _

_Somehow, for some strange reason, Sasuke associated the word "lonely" to the small injury that seem to be brimming with pain. _

_Sasuke soon imagined his wound to be filled to the crusted brim with pain, imagined it to leak out that agony that seem to fester in him, as his tiny body shook with a cold dread. _

_Whether the wetness upon his cheek was his imagination only eluded him..._

_much like the 'loneliness.' _

_--_

House is played with a mother and a father.

That was what Sasuke had told her.

As frequently as it could be played, it could never be complete without a mother, father, and the fresh plucked daises to serve as rings. Even if the 'mother' was unwilling it could always be resolved with a few well placed pinches to the arm (perhaps even the tug of the hair was sufficient),

because there _always_ had to be a mother and a father.

This strict rule that Sasuke imposed on "house" was never to be interfered with but there were no problems there since there were really no other children. Occasionally the young Hanabi served as the 'daughter' but that was discontinued because of the scolding nanny.

Hinata flicked her pale eyes toward Sasuke as he carefully traced a large circle in the dirt. Hinata finally realize, after much torment from Sasuke, that she could never escape from him and resigned herself to be his playmate. As she touched the coiled flower wrapped around her finger her eyes followed his movements.

A small blush formed on her cheeks and before she could wipe away the darkening stain Sasuke quickly took her hand.

"Hinata this will be the house. Ok?" Sasuke's childish voice wafted to her ears as she was pulled into the awaiting circle. As Sasuke talked, an intense warmth blossomed through her fingertips to the palm of her hand. Her pale eyes took in the sight of Sasuke's hand holding her small hand and that intense heat turned to fire.

"Hinata?"

Hinata snapped her eyes from her hand to his face but that only caused more warmth to travel up to her already burning face. She tried to pull her hand away but Sasuke wouldn't let go. As she desperately tried to get away from the heat her childish mind only supplied a stupid excuse that slipped from her lips.

"The f-flower...your c-crushing it!" Hinata almost shrieked as Sasuke let go of her trembling hand. As the air cooled her hand a small pain pricked her heart as she stared at Sasuke.

He held a small frown that darkened his face and once again Hinata's fear for Sasuke filled her. Hinata knew that when Sasuke was angry with her that he would personally see to it that she was punished and her small hands were quick to cover her hair from his unmerciful grasp. She flinched when she felt his touch but instead of pain filling her, his touch was soft and almost _gentle._

"I crushed it?" Sasuke said.

Hinata didn't know whether to agree or not and only clenched her eyes shut. She was certain that he would at least push her or even pinch her but instead his small fingers just lingered on the fingers that covered her head.

Suddenly he maliciously ripped the already damaged flower from her finger and it wavered to the ground. Sasuke only stomped on it before he quickly ran from the circle leaving Hinata all to herself.

Hinata could only look to the damaged flower as Sasuke left the vicinity of the backyard. Unbridled emotions sprang to Hinata's pale eyes as she touched the small petals of the daisy.

Hinata could only stand there, waiting for Sasuke's return, as she ripped each petal from the flower.

--

"Hiashi-sama, there is a bit of concern..."

The maid let her sentence flounder in the air as she stood flustered before Hiashi.

"Concern?" Hiashi gave a stern look as he was interrupted from important paperwork.

"The elders need to talk to you." She said as she set down the cup of tea that he had requested. She gave a tentative look toward him and for her troubles an irritated look was sent her way.

"Do you happen to know the subject matter?" Hiashi said as he shuffled his files before he made his way to the door.

"No...I don't, but it is very _important_."

--

Apparently roses were known as delicate and beautiful. So it prompted him to search for the rose bush that stood at the edge of the Hyuuga property.

It was overgrown and roses seem to blossom in random directions and places. The the bush was unlike the prim and proper garden that encircled the Hyuuga mansion. Yet, the wildness of the bush did not deter from the beauty that the roses held.

Yet, Sasuke always felt that roses were never that beautiful. He always thought that roses were the snobs of the flowers and whenever he saw a rose he would make sure to pluck its petals until the ugly green stem riddled with thorns was left.

However this urgent feeling made him do stupid things.

He didn't take the time to mind the thorns as he ripped a rose from the wild bush. It stung slightly as the thorns embedded themselves in the palm of his hands.

--

"The child is not from this family."

Milky pale eyes stared transfixed upon one spot. Tension seemed to fill the air as Hiashi could only listen to the elders of the Hyuuga clan.

"He does not belong."

--

Pain was definitely evident in his childish mind as he felt a certain wetness cover his hand. It didn't take long before Sasuke made his way back to Hinata.

Yet Sasuke knew that he could bare this small pain, it will subside in only a few moments. His mind couldn't exactly comprehend what he was doing as a small smile formed on his lips.

Perhaps the idea of Hinata seeing the rose that he plucked was what prompted him.

Hinata smiling only made Sasuke walk faster as the pain only felt like a dull throb instead of a sharp stab.

--

"He can no longer stay in this house."

Murmurs seem to swarm the room. It grew to ghastly proportions before the it turned silent once more. Hiashi's mind could not supply him with anything. He had begrudgingly took the child in when his rival in the stock market business, Fugaku(as well as his family) had died. It would look good for the company was what Hiashi had reasoned when he had first brought the child home.

Yet, that did not mean that he did not have compassion for a child that did not have anything left in this world.

"I...will see to it." Hiashi said as he finally took his eyes from the floor.

It alarmed him at the severity of the coldness the pale eyes emitted. Yet, even more terror filled him when he realized those pale eyes resembled his.

* * *

The summery will come into play either in the next chapter or the chapter after that, haven't decided.

Also...please read my other Hina/Sasu story lol, sorry shameless I know.


End file.
